unmodchatfandomcom-20200214-history
Caern of the Steel Forest
Assembly The Bawn of the Caern stretches out over several blocks, covering many back alleys, shops, clubs, parks, industrial zones, slums and high rise apartments, indeed every aspect of the city resides somewhere in the Caern s bawn. Even some of the woodland on the outskirts of town falls in the bawns limits. The main area of the Caern centers around a block on the west side of the city and it backs onto an industrial zone. All of the land here has been purchased by a glasswalker elder of the sept. The appearance of the area is somewhat slummy, many of the buildings are in a condemned state, and many poorly maintained. There are a number of vacant plots from housing that has already been destroyed. The mortals living in the area are mainly from low income backgrounds and have brought much of the problems associated with low wages with them, violence, abuse, drugs, crime. Although through the persistence of the local garou many positive things are happening in the area to change this. After school programs, education and other community services. Plus the odd garou dishing out a bit of justice to those deserving of such. People know its not wise to be a criminal around here they seem to wind up handicapped or dead. The Industrial zone used to be a real hotbed for crime, now it is somewhat of a ghost town at night. The Assembly Area takes the form of an old fire station and its parking lot. The building has the guise of a Guardian Angel headquarters, a volunteer organization dedicated to cleaning up the streets and keeping things safe. This covers the training which often takes place in the parking lot, the strangers coming and going and also gives the people of the community somewhere else to go for help. The Heart is situated on this block and it takes the form of a beautiful garden out the back of a condemned apartment block. The garden is well maintained but not overly landscaped, giving it a natural look. It remains much the same as when it was brought to life some years ago now, when the sept was created by the Glasswalkers, Bone Gnawers and a few members of other tribes. It also includes a pond and a few statues of a beautiful natural woman, which of course the local weres see as a symbolic of gaia, one of the main reasons this location was chosen for the heart. Totem *Totem: Rat *Background Cost: 5 *Traits: Five Willpower/story *-1 difficulty from bite rolls *-1 difficulty to all steath/quiet related rolls *Ratkin will be more tolerent than to most Garou *Ban: Rat's children must never kill vermin Notable Characters Sept Council * Grand Elder: Walks Softly~But Carries A Big Stick (Female, Glasswalker, Philodox, Homid | NPC) * Keeper of the Land: Greypaw (Male, Bone Gnawer, Theurge, Lupus | NPC) * Guardian: Talia Bishop (Female, Glasswalker, Theurge, Homid | NPC) * More TBA Player Characters * Laila Banks - Cliath, Ragabash, Glasswalker. Kinfolk * Tina Sampson (NPC) - Blind Healer (Gnosis Merit (6pt-2 gnosis) And Mother's Touch) * Brody Vine (NPC) - Receptionist OOC Info *Room Owner: Toby OOC *Description written by TPO Ulf. Category:OWoD Category:Player-Owned Category:Werewolf: the Apocalypse Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Garou Territory